My Child
by 1221bookworm
Summary: Ever wonder how Commander Merhab got to be the man we met at the beginning of the series? This is my prologue to the story, telling of Merhab, and Jiaan's mother, and lots more of our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**My Child**

 **A Farsala Fanfic**

 **Chapter One:**

I was in love with her. There was no help for it. Katana had stolen my heart – and I couldn't be happier.

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. I would be even happier if I could find a priest who would marry us. 'It just wasn't done.' They'd all replied the same – as if they were brainwashed. 'It is not proper for a Deghan lord to marry a peasant.' I'd argued the same point over and over. I was as far from a deghan as you could get. I already had the light brown curls of a peasant, and I was the third son, fit only for a commission, but so far from inheritance that no one would care what I did.

Not that that was entirely true. My father would disown me when he found out.

That's why I was seeking out a priest on my own. He wouldn't know until it was over.

Though it was beginning to look like it wasn't going to happen. I'd exhausted everywhere I could think, and started wandering the streets of Setesafon, hoping for inspiration.

Eventually, I found myself at an inn, drinking away my sorrows. It hadn't been my plan, but nothing about this day had gone according to the plan.

I noticed a priest sitting near me. I didn't think they would patronize such an establishment. I shrugged it off. I was an abnormality to my kind. He could be too.

Yet, later, I found him sitting in the spot next to me. He saluted me with his glass. I nodded in return, then added, "You better not let the church see you with that. They're not exactly open to new ideas."

His smile broadened. "I'm a bit unconventional, I'll admit, but I find many lost souls here, and I've made it my mission to brighten their way."

I snorted. "The church is the cause of my troubles. I very much doubt you can brighten that."

He put his arm around me conspiratorially. "Let me try."

I knew I'd had too much to drink. I should have gone home to my bed. But his offer of help appeared so genuine, the concern in his eyes so real, I told him. Every detail. How much I loved her. How everyone was trying to dissuade us, if not outright forbid it.

I told him how we had met, of how I had fallen for her as soon as we had been introduced when her brother, Karim, one of the men in my command, had taken me to visit his family. I told him how I dreamed of a future with her. Of having a family with her.

He let me talk myself out. He offered encouragement whenever the words stopped.

He winked when I finally finished my tale. "Oh, lad, and you thought I couldn't help you. I may be the only one who can."

I looked at him skeptically.

"How quickly you forget." He gestured to his frock. "I'm a priest, and my heart has been moved by your story. Who am I to stand in your way?"

I stared at him, barely comprehending his words. Was this our chance? Was this a ray of sunshine? "You'll marry us?" I finally stammered.

"I will. As soon as you and your lovely bride wish it."

I left there in a daze, after arranging to meet again in barely a week.

It was a week of furious activity as we made our arrangements. It was certainly not grand by any standards, but we did have to find witnesses – who would support us when the news was sprung on our families.

I also arranged for a short trip away for our honeymoon. It was to be my wedding gift to her.

And so, we were married on a beautiful spring day. The sun could not have been brighter, the flowers more vibrant, or the light in her eyes more sparkling.

Afterwards, I handsomely rewarded the priest, who had winked at me and wished me every happiness.

We were wonderfully happy. We slipped away for a week of bliss. We returned home giddy with our happiness, and strengthened in our resolve to fight all the odds against us.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading - there's lots more to come! Originally inspired by the Tumblr prompt "My Child," this grew to encompass a lot of my headcannons surrounding Merhab's relationship with Jiaan. Some of our favorite characters will make appearances, so I hope you keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I should have known something was wrong when my father did not summon me to discuss my recent absence. The house was still, hushed.

I looked for my older brother, Jobias, a step away from inheritance, just like me, and the most sympathetic among my relations.

Jobias was sitting in his room, and he hushed me when I entered.

"Where is everyone?" I mouthed.

"Sitting with Darius." His voice sounded hollow. "He took a bad fall off his horse this morning. The healers and priests are with him now."

"How?" Each of my brothers had been trained to be excellent horsemen, and we were all trained on how to take a fall, and my eldest brother was no exception.

Jobias shrugged. "We think the horse was spooked. There's no evidence of foul play," he added quickly as my face darkened. "Only a terrible accident."

Terrible indeed, for it moved each of us closer to power, and we would be more closely guarded by our father's watchful eye.

Darius passed away later that afternoon. The tragedy saved me from the expected lecture. I would have preferred it to the terrible toll it took on my family.

Jobias moved into a position of inheritance, and after a week of mourning, he took over Darius's responsibilities. I, too, found my workload increased. Katana and I agreed to postpone any announcements, but we were man and wife now, and I visited her often.

As part of his new position, Jobias was sent to Dugaz, on what was clearly a fool's errand. No one could tame the swamp rats, and no mission was worth a trip to Dugaz when the heat and insects were at their worst. I worried for Jobias, for he had always been sicklier then the rest of us.

It seemed my fear was unfounded, for he returned in seemingly perfect health. Just as I began rejoicing, he began to exhibit the first signs of the fever. Yet I didn't know, as my own duties called me toward Mazad.

I received a letter by messenger two days later. Jobias had succumbed to the swamp fever, and I was to return home immediately.

Needless to say, I was devastated. To lose not one but both brothers in the span of a month was unthinkable. I was numb from their loss and filled with cold fear. I was now the heir, no longer free to be my own man, but tied to the role of Commander, and the political posturing that went with it.

At least they could not dispute my marriage to Katana. That had been properly performed and sanctioned by the Church. It would still be a shock for my father.

After a week of mourning, my father called me to his command center. Commander Marzban explained the duties of my new position, and the expectations of how I would fill them. The constant thread was loyalty to the gahn at all times, and of course, the continuation of the male line.

"Have you anything else to add?" His voice was dull, the stress having reached a nearly unbearable level. And I was about to add to it.

"Yes, Father. I beg your leave to introduce you to my wife." While he had long known of how important Katana was to me, he had not yet met her. I had hope that her charming personality would win him over.

"You do not have a wife. The church would not sanction such a union. You would be betraying your position as a deghan. Have a mistress if you want, but you're a djinn cursed fool if you think you can continue these childish games. Your responsibility is to the gahn and he will not tolerate the foolishness or the scandal." His tone was firm. He was a man surrounded by those who hung on his every word. I would not be cowed.

"We are married, Father. I found a priest who would sanction it, so the Church cannot dispute it. I am sorry if it displeases you, but I am sure there are few who would care."

My speech was met with cold silence. If words could not convince him, then surely the priest could. The Church would not go against their own.

So, once again, I found myself canvassing the Church. I asked for the priest by the name he gave, but none knew him. I returned to the tavern where we'd first met, hoping to find him ministering to another poor soul.

He was not there, and when I asked the barkeep if he'd seen him, he'd guffawed in my face.

"Old Giv talked you into thinking he was a priest? What a rich joke!"

His laughter cut through me like a knife. I had been tricked, and worse, swindled. For clearly, 'old Giv' had only done it for the handsome reward, but I had been swindled of my happiness, my joy. My future.

The time immediately following this discovery became a gray blur. I first went to Katana, and threw myself on her mercy. My actions had shown that I was unworthy of her.

I again attempted the Church, this time hoping gold would work where words had not; but my father had reacted faster, his own bribes in place to ensure my request was not only denied, but that I was ridiculed and excoriated for the audacity of my search.

I was a defeated man. I promised Katana we would find a way, and so she left to visit friends, giving me time to begin my position in peace, and perhaps earn enough rank or respect to start our lives anew.

Her loss was a blow, and my work suffered for it. I allowed myself to be surrounded by the young and foolish officers, drunk on their proximity to power. Their companionship filled me with a false confidence in my own abilities as a commander.

Two months of this and I barely recognized myself. I was following my own father's footsteps, into a position of weakness that would not benefit family or country.

All that changed with a knock on my door.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is up - so I won't leave you hanging! Hope you enjoy - reviews are always welcome.**

 **A/N 2: Also, I don't own the Farsala Trilogy or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be a lot more books...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

I was home again, even as my men marched on to their next post. I should have been with them, but my delay in this case found good use, for it was here that Katana came to visit me.

She looked pale as she entered, and I feared the worst. Death in the family. Or perhaps she no longer loved me.

"I have something to tell you." Her voice was soft, and I instantly knew our love was still strong. I was not prepared for her next words.

"We have a child, Merhab." I looked at her in utter shock. I knew we had not been together long enough to have a child. We were expecting. And she was technically unmarried, with no hope of marriage – at least not before the child was born. I cursed the fool who had played a priest, giving us false hope for our future. Who had set us into this mix up – and who would now leave this child fatherless, with a mother shamed. I cursed myself for being so gullible.

"I will go to my father. _Make_ him see reason." I punched my fist to express my vehemence. Perhaps we could still rectify it.

She shook her head sadly. "Don't Merhab." She laid her hand on my arm. "He'll only use it against you. He'll just say you had a mistress."

"But we're ….."

"Shhh. There's nothing you can do now. And no hope they will ever approve of it in the future. Not with a child. We have to accept it."

"I won't. Not ever. I'm going to take care of you. Someway. Somehow. I will make this right."

I pulled her into an embrace. I marveled at her care even after all I had put her through. Would put her through for years to come.

She needed the appearance of a husband, and a place to stay where she could be provided for. I considered telling her she should say she was a war bride, and her husband had been killed fighting the Kadeshi, and supporting her with my own coin, but it would never work. If she was discovered, it could lead to blackmail or scandal.

I thought through our acquaintances, and remembered one of my men, Sennen, a friend of her own brother. I had thought Katana sweet on him when I met her, and had been instantly jealous. It turned out they were merely good friends. I wondered if perhaps they would have married if I hadn't met either of them. That gave me an idea.

Sennen lived not far out of town, and had settled in as a farmer. It was a good, steady profession. One that could support a family. I rode out to visit him.

"Merhab!" Sennen was working on one of his fields, and greeted me before I even reached the house.

"Sennen!" I clasped his hand warmly. It was good to see him again.

"Come on in and get some food – everything's fresh – I hope you can take it without all the salt!"

I grinned. The food had been one of the main reasons Sennen had quit the army. "I'm surprised you even allow salt on your property."

"All in moderation, all in moderation."

We fell into an easy chatter, reminiscing on old times, catching up on each other's lives.

"So, what do you think of it all?" Sennen had just telling me about purchasing his plot of land. "Good way to attract the ladies, eh?"

I cleared my throat. This was the difficult part.

"I have a favor to ask of you. It's pretty big, and I'll never be able to repay it."

"Name it." Sennen looked me right in the eye. "I'm serious. Even if I can't do it, I'll do anything I can to help."

So I told him. About our unofficial marriage, and the baby that was on the way.

"I haven't asked Katana yet, but would you be willing to take her in? Care for her, and raise the babe as your own? I would help you in any way I could." I finished the last in a rush, afraid he would think I was demanding it.

There was shock written across Sennen's face, but it slowly dissolved. "Of course I'll do it. I can't believe all the trouble you're going to – most deghans would have left her to fend for herself.

I bristled – not at the statement, for it was true enough – but for the fact that it had to be said.

"Their pride will be their downfall. I don't want to do this – I married her for goodness sake – but this is safest for her. Can you imagine if my father found out? He'd claim she seduced me and now she's trying to blackmail me. He'd ruin her name wherever she went if he had his way."

"Katana's too practical to ever attempt blackmail – she'd see it wouldn't end well. The only non-practical thing she's done in her life is fall in love with you."

I laughed, because that was certainly an accurate description. "You forgot about my charm."

"Charm?" That must have been it – because it certainly wasn't your money."

"My money costs more than what it's worth." I clasped his arm in thanks. "I owe you for this. You can call on my anytime."

Katana was harder to convince. She was afraid it would still track back to me. I argued she would be cared for. She said it was a huge imposition on Sennen. I replied that it was a comfortable set up.

I was unsuccessful, but eventually Sennen was able to convince her. At first, I was hurt – did my council already mean so little to her? Had I so offended her with my behavior? Sennen convinced me that it was her own way of protecting me, and it was only his reassurances that I was not hiding any facts.

"It's not forever," I whispered to her on the day she moved in with Sennen. "I'm still fighting – as soon as I can, we'll be together again."

"Hush. Don't go making me promises you can't keep." I marveled at her practicality and her composure. She smiled at me, and the warmth of it melted my heart. "We still have the child, and wonderful memories."

I knew that would not be the last conversation with Katana. I decided, as I rode back out to join my men, that I would look after the child. If it was a boy, I could get him a position with the army. If it was a girl, I would ensure she had a proper dowry, and married well. I smiled to myself. It may not be ideal, but I would ensure they we created many more memories.

 **A/N: So, I've got this about 90% written, and I'm working on the cleanup, so look to see more up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I threw myself into my work with new vigor. I wanted to become a man Katana could be proud of again. I cleaned up my ranks – promoted men who were outspoken, and ensured no man would be punished for contradicting all but a direct order. We fought long and hard against the Kadeshi, and we all earned the scars to prove it.

I was finally relieved of my border post, and returned home to news that Katana had given birth to a baby boy, whom she named Jiaan. I was ecstatic. I had grown up with all brothers, so I knew how to raise a boy. I would give him a position in my own command. I would teach the deghans that, just because he had peasant blood, it did not make him any less our equal in any way that mattered.

With dreams of this bright future playing in my mind, I reported to my father of my progress against the warlords. At the end of the session, he turned to face me.

"What plans have you to get on with your life, Merhab? You are more than marrying age, and it is your duty to your gahn to continue the House of the Leopard. You are hereby granted a six month leave of absence to properly situate your personal life to be more in line with your position and your responsibility. If you have not fulfilled this within that time frame, we will find you a suitable wife."

"Father, you certainly don't expect me to be able to –"

"I do. You have much to recommend yourself in matrimony, and I do expect a wedding before this year is out."

"I can give you a wedding –"

"I expect a deghass. Nothing less. There are several of acceptable breeding and character for you to choose from."

Well. There was no disputing that. Father was going to box me into a corner. I spent the first month of my leave visiting with Katana and baby Jiaan, and researching Katana's family. I hoped that I could find some deghan connection in her ancestry, something to legitimize our marriage in my father's eyes. If there was, I couldn't find it, and Katana prodded me into visiting with the young ladies of 'breeding and character' who were recommended by my father.

They were certainly from well situated families. Families with whom my father needed the goodwill. I felt too numb to care personally, but knew I would need a strong woman who could run the household when I was not around. My eye was caught by a young woman named Sudaba. She carried herself with all the haughtiness of a deghass who knew who she was and wanted to ensure you knew it as well. It was not one of my favorite aspects of her character, but I admired her strength. She was not one to be cowed into submission. I had no romantic feelings for her, yet I felt I could work with her as a partner.

I still refused to play my father's game, and waited until he called me into his command center again. I hated his command center. A commander should be with his men, or at the very least, out in field positions. Not in this cushy chair.

"Have you completed the task that was set for you? I have heard no word."

"Yes, Father." I wasn't going to make this easy.

"Have you asked for her hand in marriage?"

"Yes, Father." There was a vein pulsing in his forehead. He should be happy – he liked yes.

"Do I know the young lady?"

"Yes, Father." I decided to provide more information before he exploded. "The Lady Sudaba. She was introduced to me through mutual acquaintances at your recommendation. I await your blessing to set the date."

A wedding date was set. If I was no happy, at least life was peaceful. My work carried me away often, and so it was not a totally uncomfortable arrangement.

 **A/N: Don't worry - there's more to come. Next up, we get to see Commander Merhab in action with his men, and perhaps someone else we know ...**

 **A/N 2: Once again, I don't own the Farsala Trilogy. It all belongs to Hilari Bell, and so, I am just playing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

My men were sent to protect a group of minors who had ventured into the great desert that bordered Farsala. My father had received reports that they were being viciously attacked by natives. I felt that a whole cavalry unit was a bit overmuch to fight the backwards Suud people. I considered it a waste of my time – but my father wanted to send a message that any violence would not be tolerated.

We arrived in a flurry of hooves and men. We set up our own camp near the minors. It was brutally hot, but the minor captain who came to meet us warned us not to remove any of our armor. The Suud were rumored to be nocturnal, but he reported they had attacked during the daylight as well.

I arranged with the minors to have a guard with them as they worked, and at their insistence, a roving perimeter guard as well. All appeared quiet, and, after several days, I was ready to return home, leaving a group of my men. It was clear to me the minors had exaggerated the danger these Suud caused. I hadn't seen a single one in my whole time with them.

The last night, all that changed. I had placed myself on a patrol to ensure security before I left. My men and a group of minors were returning to camp for dinner, when someone spotted silhouettes against the setting sun. I formed only a brief impression of a people who seemed generally shorter than Farsalans, before the minors had whipped out their weapons and began chasing the group away. By the time my men and I caught up with them, the Suud had vanished into the dessert as if they had never been there. The minors, however, wanted blood. They attempted to arrange a scouting party to route them out. They wanted my men to set a trap. I was appalled. I hadn't seen any weapons on the Suud – I wasn't entirely convinced it wasn't a group of children. I stalled for time – appearing helpful while actually shooting down every plan. When they finally slept, I snuck out of the camp, and searched for any sign of the Suud.

I didn't have to go far. Out of nowhere, I was surrounded by at least five Suud –for that was the number of spears holding me in place. I had no doubt there were more just out of my sight. I held my hands up, away from my knife. They seemed to be consulting each other over what to do – I couldn't understand their language, which sounded like a bubbling stream around me. I reached down to unlatch my belt – I wanted them to know I meant them no harm. The spears came closer – one of them so close to my arm it drew blood. It seemed to be a warning; I continued with my task, laying my blade at the feet of the nearest Suud. He snatched it up, and with one word, some decision was made. Now, the spears prodded, pushing me away from the minor's camp.

At some point, they stopped and blindfolded me. I had a Suud holding each arm, with another prodding me in the back whenever I slowed. Eventually, they lowered me to sit on a rock. Now, they pulled my arms behind my back and bound them. I attempted to count voices, but their unfamiliar accent made it difficult to determine if it was a new speaker, or a new emotion coloring the words. Inwardly, I cursed my father and his deghan pride. We assumed our strength could overcome any foe – I knew practically nothing of Suud culture. Nothing of their language and certainly nothing of their motives. Our horses had been more hindrance then help, for there was no place for a true cavalry charge. And now I myself was tied up, held at the mercy the unknown.

Mentally, I reviewed every scrap of information I had ever heard on the Suud. They were rumored to be djinn; that I had determined to be a result of their pale skin. Their nocturnal habits had turned them whiter than a sheet – and blended well into the landscape. Tonight, they wore striped robes, for it was approaching the coldest season on the other side of the mountain.

Raised voices heralded the arrival of more Suud. My heart was down in the pit of my stomach. Maybe they were going to publically execute me. Perhaps these were their form of judges – ready to sentence me without trial – without even understanding my language.

I forced my breathing to slow as hands reached behind me and loosened the blindfold until it fell away into my lap.

"You are not going to be running without this?" A middle age woman stood before me. Her features had the worn look of someone who spent much of their time out in the elements, but her eyes held a hint of kindness.

I shook my head. In reality, I probably wouldn't be worse off without it. But I wanted to appear cooperative.

"Much Good." She dropped it in the sand at her feet, buried it, and then sat down on the rock beside me, her feet neatly covering the shallow hole. "You lucky you not dead." Her Faran was broken, but understandable.

"I wanted to talk. To apologize." I added quickly.

She looked quizzical. "You kill us, then want talk to bring them back?"

I didn't know the minors had killed any Suud. "I'm sorry. How many of your people died?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You are not one who killed our people." It sounded like a statement, but I answered anyway.

"No. I have no quarrel with you. If you have been wronged – I want to know about it."

"Mayhap wronged, mayhap not. Maybe you lead day dwellers to our camp."

"No!"

She shrugged. "No proof."

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it slowly. What proof could I offer? "I wish your people no harm. I came to see if your people were alright after they were chased today. I came to say that we were not provoked, your people only watched. I want to see your people safe."

"My people not safe. You do not protect them. You came with day dwellers."

Before I could respond, she had turned, and was speaking with the others around us, her words faster in her native language.

"Guards say you sneak out of camp. You say you want to help. We see how much you want to help. We give you warrior test."

I swallowed. I wondered what passed as a warrior test – and how I would pass it when they had my only weapon. I watched as they started a fire, and built it up much higher than the chill night required. Next, a pole was brought, and two Suud men – both of whom stood shorter then Sudaba – buried it deep in the sand.

I was moved from my position on the rock. They brought me over to the pole and retied my hands – this time with the pole between my arms and back. They forced me to sit at the base of the pole, and took my shirt from me just as the middle aged women took a poker and buried it deep in the coals of the fire. Now I understood why it was so big.

We waited in silence. The others around us had retreated to a respectful distance. The woman picked up the poker and examined it before settling it back in the embers.

"You come alone. Why?"

"I saw the minors chase a group of your people who were unarmed and who posed no danger."

"Mayhap you see scouting party. Mayhap we come kill when you sleep."

"I don't think so. Your people have caused no harm to our camp while I have been here. You have not threatened us. The desert is your home – if you wanted us dead, I think you could have done it already." I watched as she took the poker out again to check how red the tip was. I exhaled as it was returned to the fire.

"Your people not trust Suud. Why you come alone?"

"If you were dangerous – you would have killed me already. I'm beginning to think the minors were not telling the story right. You didn't attack them. They attacked you, didn't they? If you fought, they started it."

She shrugged, and checked the poker again. Now she used it as an extension of her arm as she spoke. "Day dwellers come and when they saw us, they chased us. Then they capture women. We go to day dwellers camp to bring our women home. Day dwellers fight, kill five warriors."

Horror pulled my eyes back to her face as she told the story. They had been busy watching the poker, now a bright red and capable of doing serious damage. The minors had attacked first?

"Did you" I licked my licks, "did you bring your women home?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill any of the minors?"

"No. We hurt some. Killed none."

"You were merciful."

She shrugged. "We not want death. We want peace. We want home to be safe for our children."

"Let me help you."

"What?" She had been examining the poker again; now she looked me in the eye.

"Let me help you. Your home has been invaded. They have taken your women and killed your men. They can call in the whole Farsalan army if they want – and your people will be slaughtered."

"That does not help." The poker went back into the fire.

"I will help. I will help you kill them." Now it was her turn to look surprised. I didn't stop. "I know you don't want death, but they have brought it to you and you have to defend your home. If even a singe one of them survive to tell the tale, then you and everyone you love will be killed. It is only safe for you if they are all dead." I said it all in a rush – I could barely believe my words as I spoke them. Kill the very people who I had been sent to protect? But they had clearly been the aggressors. It was treason to even think it.

I saw the same thoughts written across her face. She picked the poker up again, and this time, she walked closer to me, until I could smell the metallic scent, and feel the heat rolling off it.

"You fight with Suud? You kill your people?"

"They are criminals. No one will listen to your accusations against them. This is the only way they will be brought to justice."

The hot poker passed inches in front of my face as she buried it in the sand at my feet. She turned to the others, and I could see the results of her words even if I couldn't understand them. I was freed from the pole, the rope around my wrists disappeared, and my belt and knife were returned to me. My head spun with how fast it happened.

"You have passed warrior test. You offer us help even when you fear harm. I take you to elders. Then you help us."

Maok took me to her elders, and we devised a plan. My men would spend 3 days searching the desert around the mining camp, and the Suud would stay well out of sight. After 3 days, I would declare the Suud sufficiently cowed and send my men home. I would return, and hunt down the miners with them.

I experienced a strange sense of rebellion as my men searched and found nothing, even though I knew the desert was filled with Suud. I was directly rebelling against the gahn – and every rule of acceptable behavior. No one else would believe the Suud's story – the miners would be allowed to be free. I was fighting for the underdog – and I loved the feeling of freedom and power – even though I hated the actual work.

The Suud had an amazing ability to see at night – and they knew every inch of their desert. I discovered that they didn't disappear into the landscape by magic but by knowledge. Their children were a delight to play with when I wasn't working with their elders or warriors. I discovered that the Suud had never been left alone – and I learned why the children's games were akin to the training I gave my own pages and squires. Training to defend their own homeland. It was sickening. I vowed I would keep my eye on the Suud desert – and I would spread the rumor that the Suud were so ruthless that the ore wasn't worth the trouble. I felt bad adding to the demonization of the Suud, but it was the only plan I had to protect them.

I returned home in time for my wedding to Sudaba, and sanity reigned at last. For a short while, at least.

 **A/N: Wow! So this was a long chapter! It wasn't even planned to be in the story, but I think it's a big part of who Commander Merhab is at heart - a rebel.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

My father's health was declining. He had never truly recovered from the unexpected deaths of my brothers, still less than a year ago. When an epidemic fever raged in Setesafon, my father became ill, and was confined to his bed. I was called from the field to sit with him. He lingered for a week, becoming weaker. Every day, he asked if Sudaba and I were expecting an heir. In his sleep, he muttered about the duty we had to the gahn. To Farsala. On the last day, when the healers said he would not make it through the night, I lied to him, and told him that Sudaba was with child. He died in peace not soon after.

My world completely changed again. Immediately, I assumed the responsibility of the head of family. I arranged for my father's funeral, and became the Commander of the whole Farsalan army. I was disgusted at the state of his council. His advisors were fat and lazy deghans who possessed the titles, but did little of the work. The Kadeshi warlords attempted to take advantage of our perceived weakened state, and while we suffered losses, we rallied to defend our borders again.

Over all this was the constant threat of losing the position the House of the Leopard held in the Gahn's council of twelve. Whenever I attended a council meeting, I was reminded of the shortness of life, and the necessary preparations for the unexpected. I felt it was callous to throw my families tragedies in my face, so it was with great joy that I announced that Sudaba was truly with child.

I found myself worrying over this new child. I had begun to think up ways to declare Jiaan my rightful heir. He was certainly my firstborn, and a male child to boot. Yet, if this child was a boy, there would be no way to loop Jiaan into his place in my family.

Sudaba gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Soraya, and I couldn't be happier. I rejoiced over the preservation of Jiaan's position, and I couldn't help a little joy at the displeasure a girl child caused within the gahn's council. They had hoped for a boy, an heir to my title.

I enjoyed having this little girl in my life. Even from her earliest days, she showed a rebellious streak that did her father credit, even as it drove Sudaba to her wits end on how to control her and tame her behavior. If Sudaba and I fought, it was that I was spoiling the child, allowing her to continue her inappropriate behavior.

 **A/N: Ok, so this was really short after that last one! Not a lot happening though, so I hope you come back for the next chapter!**

 **A/N 2: I don't own the Farsala Trilogy - Hilari Bell is the mastermind behind it all. She gives us just enough information for our imaginations to run wild.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

When Jiaan turned five, he began his education at the local school. I visited them often, judging how his education compared to the tutoring deghans received. I wanted to give him a peasant's experience – to come into my circle with a view outside that of the deghans raised in excess.

I realized very quickly that, even if he was their equal, his peasant's accent would give him away. It would make him the object of their ridicule. I hired a tutor to work with Jiaan, to teach him the precise accent the deghans used. Katana protested at first. She warned it would confuse Jiaan. He wouldn't hear it spoken at home, and would resent the interference in his life. He wasn't yet old enough to understand who his father was, or the politics that surrounded his own birth.

I confided to Katana my plan. If Sudaba only had the one child, a girl, who could not inherit, especially not my title, I could bring forward Jiaan as my heir. It was not that Sudaba had failed, for who could control whether the babe was male or female, so she would not be disgraced.

"I can't make it right for us, Katana. Maybe I can make it better for Jiaan."

"You're a romantic fool, Merhab."

I shrugged. "Only with you."

For a time, life was smooth again. I rejoiced in the growth of both my children. Soraya was my pride and joy. When she was old enough, I took her around with me. Sudaba squawked when Soraya demanded britches so she could ride with me. I laughed and made sure she got them. I also made sure her maids didn't squirrel them away and return them to Sudaba. As she grew, I taught her to fight – with fists and knife. I calmed Sudaba by reminding her that a single girl should be able to defend herself – especially in a household with so many boys. Most deghans did not maintain the household of pages and aides that I did – many deghans wanted their sons trained in the army. I found it ironic, for I oft quarreled with the well-established relatives who sent their sons to me. Of course, it was more than mere necessity that caused me to train Soraya – I loved showering Soraya with all the love and attention I could give.

During this time, I allowed my work to carry me away whenever possible, as a plausible excuse for a lack of younger siblings for Soraya.

As Jiaan's tenth birthday approached, I made arrangements for him to join my household as a page. The house was full of them, for many second and third sons were sent to the army to make themselves useful. I enjoyed having them around. I hoped I was a good influence on them; teaching them to be strong individuals, that it was acceptable to say no, guiding them to success in the fighting arts.

I had earned enough respect among those in the gahn's council that they would not censure me for my actions. I expected there would be ridicule, but gossip would soon be forgotten.

The day after his birthday, Jiaan moved into my household. He was quiet as he settled himself, the other pages gathering around as if he was a strange monkey allowed into their inner sanctum. I discreetly watched him – did he know that I was his father? Katana said she had told him a long time ago, but he had never addressed it with me. I gave him space – most of my pages were overwhelmed by the strictness which I demanded, though I knew Jiaan had been raised with more chores than many of my lads.

While I could fend off the barbs from deghans who were insulted that their boys were being forced to train with a mere peasant, I saw those same boys doing all in their power to drive Jiaan away. He was subjected to cold shoulders, and I'm quite sure that he was 'convinced' to take on extra chores. They insulted him whenever possible. I was hard pressed to keep my temper when they would insult his mother's character.

Somewhere after the first month he was with me, the deghans in the council found the evidence of Jiaan's connection to me. The news trickled down quickly to the pages of my household. The insults to Jiaan became subtler, the nastiness hidden behind my back. Jiaan did not come to me about any of it; more surprisingly, he did not have fist fights with the other boys, and there was no increase in pages falling off their horses.

There was no way I could train Jiaan in swordplay, deghans would accuse him of wanting to start a revolt among the peasants. I set him to train with the archers. I also ensured he learned all aspects of military maneuvering – supply lines; terrain; scouting. He was patient through these lessons, lessons that many of my pages had bungled their way through before refusing to engage in these tasks that were "beneath their stations." I smiled to myself whenever a page demanded these duties be relegated to the peasants – these were important aspects of being a commander. They were playing right into my hand.

 **A/N: So we are back to average length chapters again. A lot of set up in this one - hope to see y'all back for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

My first inkling that something was wrong came with a messenger for Jiaan. Normally, I didn't interfere with letters or messengers for my pages or squires, but it was unusual for Jiaan to get a messenger. Jiaan was unusually quiet for the rest of the day, and he finally asked to speak with me privately.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to return home for a few days. My mother is ill, and I wish to visit her."

I felt my throat tighten. "You can take all the time you need – family always comes first. I hope she is well when you arrive." I didn't want to pry, but I justified it to myself. Jiaan knew who I was, even if he was too young and too afraid of the other pages to admit it. We two were alone, so who was there to worry about? I wondered if I should address Jiaan as 'son'. How would he react? Would he be offended?

I remained in a haze of my own thoughts as Jiaan confirmed his mother had a fever that seemed to be plaguing many of the local villages. She was expected to recover.

At least that was welcome news. I made private arrangements to go visit her, coordinating with Sennen to make sure I did not cross paths with Jiaan.

Katana was doing well when I arrived. True, there was some extra color to her cheeks, but nothing alarming. We spent a lovely afternoon together. I had not visited as often as I should have in recent years, and I yearned for more time with her. We talked of old times, and she gave me her ever sage counsel on dealing with the trials of deghans in my command.

We didn't talk much of Jiaan. I wanted to ask her advice, but it was not my place to complain about the situation, nor in my power to change it. Better leave it behind where it belonged.

We parted late in the evening, with promises of a longer visit when she was stronger. Satisfied all was well, I planned a trip to the Kadeshi border, and then Mazad. Jiaan did not join my entourage for the trip, and I hoped the time with his mother would be good for him.

I wasn't expecting the messenger that arrived a week later. He carried two messages – one a tense message from Jiaan, requesting a longer leave of absence. The other gave the reason – Katana had taken a turn for the worst, and had passed away the night before.

To say I was devastated would be an understatement. I had failed her. If she had been in the city with me, she never would have caught the fever, and even if she had, she would have been taken care of by the best healers with access to the best medicines. She would have been surrounded by family, love, and care.

Numbly, I cut my inspections short and returned, only to find I was too late to attend the funeral, which had been done quickly, according to the peasant's customs. Sennen assured me she would have understood, and claimed it would probably have been an awkward affair anyway. I allowed him to think his words comforted me, when really each sentence pounded my failure into my skull.

Somehow I found the strength to return to my duties. Jiaan arrived several days later, and resumed his own tasks without a word about the reason for his absence. Only someone who watched could see that he was quieter. I didn't know what to say to Jiaan. I wondered if he hated me. I probably would, were I him, for he had had no indication from me of my love for her – and I was not there for the funeral. He didn't approach me about it, and so I respectfully kept my distance.

Slowly, the pain dulled to a low heartache, manageable, yet constantly there. Jiaan, too, slowly revived, though I worried that he was always so quiet. It was one thing to avoid antagonizing the other boys, but another thing entirely to take it lying down.

I nearly rejoiced when, a month later, word came to me that there was a scuffle in the stables, and some of my pages and squires were involved, including Jiaan. I never made it my policy to personally break up the fights, so I waited rather impatiently as the hot heads were rounded up. I called each offender in, one by one.

Jiaan came in first. He had the beginnings of a black eye, and a split lip, but looked whole.

"What happened?" I used my gravest voice.

"I fell off my horse." Jiaan said it matter-of-factly, as if was commenting on the day's weather. I raised my eyebrows.

I couldn't believe he would stick with the age old lie when certainly it was so obvious. When it was clear there would be no other explanation, I finally spoke.

"Since you are still new to my household, I will take this accident to mean you have need of better training with our horses. Remember, lad, the cavalry is the heart of the Farsalan army, and loyalty to the gahn demands we all contribute to it. I will direct the stable master to begin intense riding lessons immediately."

I knew Jiaan had received basic horseback lessons, but training with the archers meant he was not expected to ride. Most archers rode like a sack of grain. That wasn't even properly attached. I smiled to myself as I dismissed Jiaan. The age old excuse had finally provided me a cover to train Jiaan to ride like a deghan. As should have been his birthright.

Later on, I learned what had started the fight. Even though none of the boys admitted as much to me, word came from the stable hands that they had begun insulting Jiaan's mother and her character, and would not be stopped. Jiaan then attacked all three offenders with his fists. It seemed they thought Jiaan would be no match for them. While Jiaan had not come away unharmed, it appeared he had done his own fair share of damage.

I watched Jiaan closely after that. My concern was that this would awaken a bloodlust, and he would begin spoiling for fights. That didn't happen. Jiaan's ability to defend himself in a fight discouraged other dissenters from attempting a repeat showing, and earned him a certain respect among his peers. Also, my elevation of his training meant I had my eye on him, and they felt I would not tolerate such antics again.

I congratulated myself on the accomplishment of relative peace with my household, and the establishment of Jiaan's place within it.

 **A/N: So, a little sad, and a small amount of action at the end. We get to see how Jiaan gets to be who he is, too!**

 **A/N 2: I don't own the Farsala Trilogy - it all belongs to Hilari Bell. It would be lovely if she chose to continue the series, but since she hasn't, I get to play around in her universe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Life moves on, and we learn to find new routines. I continued my inspections at the Kadeshi border, but I found my attention drawn toward our border with Sendar. While the wall at our border had kept peace, at least during my lifetime, it cut us off from the happenings behind it.

It appeared that Sendar would not be controlling the wall for much longer. The Hrum Empire was on the move, and had their sights set on Sendar. Not immediately, as their current conquest was a neighbor of Sendar. There was scare intelligence on the Hrum empire – what I had gathered wasn't good. They had conquered nearly every single country in their path. Sendar would be an easy target – and there was little doubt in my mind that Farsala would be next. I did not want to be another soft target – but as I looked around at the deghans in my command, I realized it would be up to me. Bringing this threat to their attention would cause our own internal troubles as each house sought to better their position with the gahn through shows of personal devotion or preparedness. Their actions would not present the united front that we would need against such a formidable opponent.

There was an even larger problem – I didn't know what it would take to defeat them, for we had virtually no spy network on that side of our lands.

That, at least, I could control. I needed information and I had the means to collect it. I sent out spies, sending them into the heart of the Hrum Empire to find out how they thought; sending them into the countryside to find out what their people thought of their rulers; sending them to watch how their army trained and how they moved.

It was slow work to build a picture from so far. Farsala has always been lucky in her ongoing war with Kadesh – we knew our enemy, and our spies mostly reported on the numbers they were sending to the border.

I was consoled by the fact that I had discovered the threat early. Farsala would be prepared.

Meanwhile, life goes on. Jiaan was promoted to aide when he turned fourteen, just as the other pages joined the ranks of those who served me. He still was not trained to be a swordsman, but he did well with his other tasks. He was level headed, and analyzed his tasks before he completed them, as opposed to many of my aides, drunk on their own youth and power.

I hoped to name Jiaan my heir soon. Perhaps, under cover of the approaching Hrum, when attention would be turned elsewhere. Soraya was doing wonderful – she was a joy to train even if it drove her mother to her wit's ends. And she was still the only child I had with Sudaba, and unable to inherit my title.

So I planned. Planned for Farsala's defense, and to right the wrong that had been created so long ago.

Even when we plan – things can go terribly wrong.

 **A/N: Cliff hanger - cue dramatic music. Sorry it's so short, just a quick glimpse into the future. Hope you keep reading to find out what goes terribly wrong!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Merhab – a moment of your time."

Inwardly, I sighed as I was flagged down by Behzad. He was the head one of the lower houses in the degahnate. He had recently come into his position, and hadn't yet pledged allegiance – politically speaking – to any of the more prominent houses. I hoped to win the youth over to balance the numbers and prevent the Gazelle from collecting another lackey to taunt me.

I didn't feel like fighting that battle today, though. I had just left the gahn's council where I had brought my preliminary findings on the Hrum. I had been nearly universally shouted down with boasts of the grandness of the Farsalan cavalry.

Behzad fell into step beside me, and I made a point to de-synchronize our steps. There was nothing more annoying to me then brainless lackeys who thought imitation would win them favor.

"Do you have any male heirs?"

That was not the question I was expecting. "Why?"

"You've been with Sudaba a long time – and you still only have the one girl child. You have no heir."

"I don't see your point, Behzad." And my patience was slipping.

Behzad lowered his voice. "There's talk that she can't bear you a son, and that you should find yourself a woman who can."

I raised my eyebrows. "They are advising me to take a mistress?"

Behzad looked sick at the thought. "No. They think you should take another wife."

It was my turn to feel sick. Take another wife? That would mean casting Sudaba aside. I would bring dishonor to her and to her family. And it would mean I would have to choose another wife. Sudaba had run my household well in all the years of our marriage – there were few who could do it as efficiently. There was also Soraya to consider. She, too, would be disgraced by this severance – and it would surely hurt her chances of a good marriage for herself.

"When are they going to make a decision – or are you the messenger?" If he was a messenger, I had already lost him as an ally.

"If Sudaba isn't with child by the New Year, they will make the petition. They don't know that I'm telling you – they mean to spring it on you. Good luck."

Behzad walked off, his secret mission completed, leaving me with all the troubles. Not that I blamed him for telling me – it was more symbolic of the infighting that would destroy our chances against the Hrum.

At least now I knew to expect it, and could plan for it. I would not leave another woman simply because it was inconvenient for the council. I would not leave another child without a proper place in the world because their father could not, or perhaps more accurately, would not, oppose the gahn.

Regretfully, I pushed away any hopes of Jiaan becoming my heir, and alerted Sudaba to the danger in our standing.

It was with great joy that I announced an impending addition to our family – and greater peace when the news was exactly what we needed: Sudaba gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Merdas. Very quickly, I could see that he was the apple of his mother's eye – he had saved her from humiliation and disgrace. He was too little to cause much trouble, and was generally a happy baby. It also became quite clear that Soraya would never hold that place in her mother's heart. I used it as an excuse to spoil Soraya even more – she was the only child I could dote on, and I relished every opportunity.

 _ **A/N: So, a new little addition in this one - things are starting to heat up!**_

 _ **A/N 2: I don't own the Farsala Trilogy - if I did - it wouldn't be just a trilogy!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

I enjoyed every moment with Soraya as Sudaba smothered Merdas with attention. I feared Soraya would be jealous – I needn't have worried – no one could be long mad at the bundle of giggles that was Merdas. Merdas was very much in danger of spoiling. Soraya was at an age to adore babies – and Sudaba doted on him for securing her own position.

I watched as Sudaba became harder on Soraya. Yes, Soraya was growing, and would soon be of marriageable age, and Sudaba was concerned that Soraya would not score an eligible match. I did not worry – my position was strong enough that many bachelors would knock on our door looking for her hand. Soraya needed to be strong – as Sudaba proved, it took a strong woman to run a household. I had no doubt Soraya would one day fill that role.

One day, I overheard another one of Sudaba's lectures on proper deghass behavior. I pulled Soraya into a hug as she stalked to her room. She squeaked in protest.

"It's mighty hard on you to be proper – when you've got a naked toddler for a brother." Merdas' antics were the talk of the army.

Soraya pouted. "Mother forgets that I am nearly a woman now."

I snorted. Fifteen next month could hardly be called a woman. Though it was a sobering thought that one more year and I would be entertaining suitors.

Soraya wasn't done with her self-pity. "Mother has so much control over the household, and she doesn't share with me. My cousin, Peri, gets to plan informal teas when her mother has guests – I could do that!"

"Hold your horses, leopard cub. You'll run your own household soon enough – enjoy your freedom while you have it."

"It's not freedom –"

"Hush. You can come with me to Mazad next week. Sudaba is staying to oversee the harvest." I loved seeing her face light up.

She sobered quickly. "But what if my husband won't give me any freedom? Someone who's as disapproving as Mother?"

I pulled her closer. "I wouldn't trust my leopard cub to just anyone. They'll have to pass the Papa leopard's tests – and meet the cub's approval." Relief painted her face. "I'll make sure that you get a choice, Soraya. You deserve it."

My heart twinged a little. At least I could protect one of my children.

The Hrum were getting closer, and Farsala had too long been safe. I remembered Kadeshi raids from my youth, and even Suud trouble when I was older. But the last ten years had seen peace – and I worried. Mostly about our ability to work together. Especially as I attracted more political enemies.

I don't know how I had collected so many. I had to believe a great deal of it was caused by position, some portion caused by my past – and a large part to my temperament. I found I had less and less patience with fools and their quarrels.

It had been too long since Farsala had needed a united army. Most of our defense had been each lord for himself, with his own staff of cavalry and support troops. Now, I was proposing the unthinkable – we would combine our strength into one, united front. It would mean they would give up their individual control – and their ability to impress the gahn with their individual commitment. This had lost me many of my allies.

Others, of course, had their own ideas. They bandied about the stories of Rostam and Sorahb to resounding cheers, maintaining that Farsala could not be defeated. While I appreciated the rallying of our collective patriotism, I felt they were over-zealous and over confident in their military prowess.

This divide was the cause of the largest rift in the gahn's council. Despite being the one who discovered the threat of the Hrum – the rumors started that I was too weak to defeat the Hrum. I had grown too soft.

It was not the insults that bothered me – it was when they took their cause to the Church. They asked the priests to preside over our quarrels. I attempted to stay out of their games.

Until they hit on my weakness – my desire to protect my family.

 _ **A/N: So, sorry, not a lot going on in this chapter - hope you enjoyed the little sweetness with Soraya to tide you over. Thanks for hanging on!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Behzad was meeting with me regarding the number of men and supplies that his house was contributing to Farsala's new army.

"I think they should be leaving you alone, Commander. You have years of wisdom under your belt – you are not a sapling to be trampled by the first storm."

"Thank you for your support." I replied dryly. He needed to know flattery would get him nowhere.

"I want you to know I don't agree with their current plan." I hadn't heard that they had actually agreed on anything. "They want you to make a sacrifice. To earn the god's favor."

"What kind of sacrifice?" I was wary. This was more than appeasing the gods. This was a plot to weaken me, if not outright cripple me.

"You have to sacrifice the person most precious to you."

I felt my face grow cold. How dare they.

"They're a long way from anything specific – I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you." It did not come out as sincerely as it should have. With this information – I could prepare.

"The Gahn's council thinks I'm unworthy of my title." I spoke quietly to Sudaba in her room. "They are too cowardly to announce it, so they want me to disgrace myself by disobeying the Church."

Sudaba merely inclined her head. She was a hard woman to shock.

"I need to make a sacrifice – of a person." That startled her out of her composure.

"Human sacrifice? Nobody will believe them. The gods haven't asked that of us in centuries."

"That's how they plan on shaming me – they want me to refuse."

Sudaba gave me a cold stare, silently daring me to condone human sacrifice.

I signed tiredly. "I won't let them win. I just don't know how yet."

It was a hard week. I barely slept as I puzzled out all the possible outcomes. The level headed might be convinced that a regime change was ill advised so close to our enemies' arrival.

But cooler heads had not prevailed, and it was too late to cry over that spilt milk.

I couldn't outright disobey the Church – that would be enough to seal my fate. Then they would probably use me as Hrum bait.

They wouldn't outright say it was a test of my personal loyalty – what cover would they use?

I certainly wasn't going to allow them to kill anyone in my family. I had no surviving brothers or sisters, so there was no adult relative who could take care of themselves. Merdas might be the next choice, as he was my heir, but I had a duty to protect my family line – as well as the toddler entrusted to my care.

Sudaba was out of the question as well. She was needed to raise Merdas. And most knew we had a loveless marriage. It was convenient and comfortable – but not passionate.

That left Soraya. My daughter on the cusp of womanhood – who still had so much to learn about the world. I had an ache in my heart already from the mere through of giving her up in any way.

I would speak with Behzad again. They wouldn't risk actual bloodshed – it would enrage the populace. If we could convince them to abandon her to the elements – I could take it from there. That should make them happy – they could abandon the maiden in the wilderness. And I would make sure it looked like the gods saved her by hiding her away during the war. And bringing her home to my side once we won.

 _ **A/N: So, we get to see the Commander in action - well, planning anyway. We're getting pretty close to the end now - but don't worry, there's still plenty of story left.**_

 _ **A/N 2: I still don't own the Farsala Trilogy - no matter how many words I write in Hilari Bell's universe.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Now that I had a plan – I had to make it happen. I worried there would be too many moving parts. Or even worse, too many people who could leak Soraya's location to my political enemies for a large enough incentive.

I also worried Soraya would find out before everything was in place. Her temper would get the better of her and the whole world would hear her. Also the last thing I needed.

The army build up and training helped. I was rarely home, so I could not slip. Sudaba would be able to stop any news reaching Soraya.

The deaghans own suspicions would help – they wouldn't want me to hear and begin plotting against them. They would love the show of making the announcement – all pomp and circumstance.

For now, I could plan in peace.

I needed a peasant family to take her in. Ones who would appear to have no connection to me.

I found a couple who had had a house fire. I offered them the opportunity to rebuild their lives again – in a place of my choosing. They had two sons, so Soraya would not be alone.

I also needed a way to get her to her new outpost without being tracked. Of course, no one would track her down in the Suud desert. I didn't have the pull to actually hide her there – not for the length of time I needed. But maybe I could hide her there for one night.

It took quite a bit of care to hide my trip inside the Suud desert.

I went in alone by moonlight. I knew there were eyes on me. I wondered if they would recognize me from my previous expeditions. I wished I remembered more of their language. I asked to speak with their All Speaker. I waited nearly all night. I feared I would have to find another way to speak with the Suud when I saw of group of them coming toward me.

I had left all my weapons save a small belt knife behind, and I knew their sharp eyes would have taken that all in already, or they would not have come to meet with me. I only hoped they would recognize me – I didn't have time for them to reassure themselves of my character tonight. I hoped my previous results would speak for me.

I was not disappointed. "Maok!" I called happily.

"You return to us." Maok was always straightforward.

"I came to ask a huge favor of you and your people." I quickly sketched out my problem. Maok listened quietly.

"There will be no danger that your quarrel will invade the desert? It seems to me you put your trust that your day dwelling enemies will be afraid of the Suud demons."

"I will protect you. It is my promise. I can direct their search away from the desert."

Maok nodded her approval. "I will send a girl I know. She won't speak Faran," she warned. "She won't be able to answer any questions."

I appreciated Maok's foresight. "I will make sure that is an unnecessary precaution."

"Don't come back – you will draw too much attention." Maok scolded me as if I was ten again.

"How will I –"

"Hush. Find us in the market. Buy something, and send a message with your payment."

I laughed at her plan. "You're just trying to get into my pocketbook."

"You want help – it does not come free." I laughed at her sharp humor. "Now go. It is not safe for you to be found here."

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Maok's second appearance! I'll admit - this is the point that I no longer have it pre-written... I hope to get more up soon - see you then!**_


End file.
